Alise
Alise (アリス Arisu) is a human who wandered from world to world and grant people's wishes. His origin is unknown at the moment due to him having a memory loss. Appearance Alise has yellow hair with orange eyes. He wears a buttoned white long sleeved shirt, black shorts with suspenders, a pair of white stockings, and a pair of black shoes. Personality Alise is seen as a boy who wished to help as many people as he can by granting their wishes. He loves to see the smiles on peoples faces as they were happy to get something that they wished for. He isn't careless though as he knows if the person that want their wishes to be granted has ill intentions or not. Alise is quite a mature boy and can also act like a gentleman. But, he can be childish and curious just like any kids that are his age can be. But, he has a much darker side that no one knows and even he himself knows about it. This side never appeared at the moment and it appears the book that he has had an influence on him. Background Not much is known about him other than he had stated he woke up in an abandoned house that was located deep inside a forest in the Human World. He always hopped from a world to another to grant people's wishes and visit the God/Devil of that world. Relationships Ivlis He once visited the Flame Devil after he gotten the news of him trying to invade the Gray Garden and failed miserably. It is unknown on what he did when he met the Devil. Fumus Alise harbors a hatred for Fumus. Siralos He met the Sun God once when he stumbled upon The Land of The Sun. He had asked the God on why he had banished his son but the God didn't answered and only told him to leave which the human did, not wanting to anger him. Satanick He doesn't like the Devil due to his perverted nature and the fact he tormented Ivlis. Licorice He and Licorice are on good terms as they both can't stand seeing Ivlis getting harrased by Satanick. Reficul Alise thinks lowly of Reficul, saying that she's a lazy devil that does nothing except stroll and sleep a lot. Wodahs Alise sees Wodahs as an older brother figure. He admires and respects him greatly. Ophella He met Satanick's subordinate at the garden that she was tending too. He sees her as a big sister and happily accepts the candies she offers him. Quotes 'I love seeing people smile, it brings a smile on my face.' 'My wish? Well... It is to remember who I am... Why didn't I use my powers to wish that you may ask? Well... It doesn't work for me...' Trivia * Alise is pronounced as Alice. * He is sixteen years old. * He has a broken old pocket watch and a pocket knife. * His book is called 'Cross Zero’. Reasons are unknown. * He was inspired by a game called Alice Mare and a Vocaloid song called Alice Human Sacrifice. Gallery Alise2-0.png Alise Concept Art.png | Alise’s Concept Art Alise.png Category:Characters Category:Humans